Splatter
Splatter was a heavyweight robot built by Team Fast Electric Robots for the first two seasons of ABC's BattleBots reboot. In Season 1, it was not chosen to compete, instead being an alternate. Splatter's main weapon was an articulated disc spinner; a small spinning disc mounted on an arm which could rotate 180 degrees. The arm had forks so it could be used as a lifter, and it could also use the disc as a hammer weapon. Team Fast Electric Robots also competed with Deb Bot, Matts Bammer and Think Tank. Splatter's design was inspired by the beetleweight of the same name. Team Fast Electric Robots have also competed in RoboGames with Wanna Go?, Doom On You and Whiplash. The latter of which managed to take revenge on Team Plumb Crazy's Sewer Snake in 2017, for Splatter's loss against Stinger in 2015. Splatter wouldn't return for either of the Discovery seasons, due to Whiplash taking its place and having much more success. Robot History ABC Season 1 Despite not competing in the main competition, Splatter participated in a three bot rumble with Bull Dog and Stinger. It worked with Stinger to light Bull Dog on fire and push it into the killsaws. It was still moving at the end, but lost overall to Stinger. Splatter was due to compete in a nine bot rumble at the end of the tournament, but due to time restraints in filming, the rumble never happened. ABC Season 2 Splatter's first ever match in the main competition was against Warrior Clan. For this match, the team attached a fishing rod to Splatter in hopes of taking down the Warrior Dragon, but the rod fell off almost immediately. In the match, Splatter kept driving over Warrior Clan and Warrior Clan got its spinning ring onto the right side of Splatter. While the Warrior Dragon drone was flying around the BattleBox, Warrior Clan kept hitting Splatter with its spinning ring and flipped it into the air at one point. The time ran out and Warrior Clan won on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision. Splatter unfortunately was not chosen to be a wild card meaning it was eliminated from the tournament. Splatter wasn't finished yet as it participated in a small rumble with The Disk O' Inferno and Rotator. Although its disc wasn't working, the rumble started out pretty well for Splatter as it was able to withstand attacks from Rotator and flip put The Disk O' Inferno, putting it out of action. It then tried the same to Rotator, lifting it twice before chasing it to the other side of the arena and flipping it fully twice. However, after helping The Disk O' Inferno back onto its wheels, Splatter took several big hits from Rotator's sole working disc and had its side ripped open, leaving it only able to drive in circles. Splatter was unable to do any further attacks and Rotator was declared the winner of the rumble in a unanimous judges decision. Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 3 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "This speed racer is a crash chaser, madder than a hatter and ready to shatter! It's SPLATTER!" "This Matchbox car is diecast to leave a scar. Livin' life in the crash lane, it's SPLATTER!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:One-time Losers Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots from California Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels